


Unforgivable

by MrProphet



Series: Unforgiving [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Unforgivable

Merlin summoned his power and wrapped it around Uther’s heavy frame, moulding and distorting his coarse features. When the magic subsided, Merlin stepped back with a sigh.

“It is done,” Merlin said.

Uther turned to face Mark. “What do you think?” he asked.

“My uncle to the life,” Mark assured him. “Not even Aunt Igraine will know the difference.”

Uther gave a lewd chuckle, contorting Gorlois’s handsome features into his own slack-mouthed leer. “She’ll know the difference alright,” he said, “but by then it will be too late.”

“And… after, you’ll make peace with Gorlois,” Merlin insisted. “You will withdraw your troops.” He felt a shiver of presentiment, a certainty – which was not new to him – that his alliance with Uther was a mistake. He knew that the brutal warleader’s success was necessary, that he would play a key part in forging the bright kingdom of Merlin’s dreams, but Merlin could not see that he was anything more than a thug.

“When that little temptress is mine, there will be peace,” Uther promised with another laugh. “Mark; you’ve an eye on your cousin, haven’t you?”

Mark winced at the mention of Morgana. “I did have,” he groused.

“You’re such a child, Mark!” Uther barked. “If you want the girl, take her. What matter if she doesn’t want you at first;  _make_  her.”

Merlin turned away and looked to the stars. They had always guided him and had led him to Uther, but how could this man create anything good.

Uther clapped Mark on the shoulder. “I’ll make a deal with you. You draw out Gorlois in battle and leave the field clear for me, and afterwards I’ll make sure you have a chance to be alone with your cousin Morgana. She’ll marry you eagerly enough once she’s unfit for anyone else’s bed.”

Merlin could listen to no more. He stormed away, his ears burning; his heart revolting at the thought of Uther’s mewling henchman laying a finger on Gorlois’s daughter. He had seen her at the feast when Uther had first ignited his feud with the Duke of Cornwall; he had seen her watching as Uther’s retinue stormed out after his fight with Gorlois.

 _Such stupidity_ , he fumed.  _Such utter, bloody-minded idiocy. How can this man be the foundation of the Summer Realm I have dreamed of?_

 _And how can you help him to do this?_  A treacherous voice of conscience demanded of him.  _How can you baulk at giving Morgana to Mark if you will hand Igraine over to Uther?_

 _Because I feel only pity for Igraine,_  he realised,  _and I could never pity Morgana._

Merlin squeezed his eyes shut and fought for calm. He had set out on this mission with such certainty, his voice had swayed all who had doubted Uther, and yet he could not sway Uther. Uther was like a force of nature and no mere exercise of art would deter him from his course.

 _You should kill him_ , his inner voice said, but it was too late for that. Uther’s death would leave a power vacuum and plunge the country into a war more bloody than it had ever known, as every warlord tried to emulate what Uther had already achieved.

Merlin stamped off towards the encampment below. There was a battle brewing and he must do what he could to see that as few people as possible died.

*

On the bluff, Uther watched after his advisor. “I think you have a rival, Mark,” he chuckled.

“The great peacemaker?” Mark asked. “You know, I truly didn’t believe he would agree to this.”

“His morality answers to his vision and I am the vanguard of that vision. I don’t question why he’s attached himself to me; I’m just glad he has.” He touched his altered face. “He’s a rare ally.”

“Then why not reward  _him_  with Morgana’s hand?”

“Don’t sulk, Mark,” Uther warned him. “It’s an unmanly habit. Which of you do you think Morgana would choose?” he teased.

“She never shot  _him_ ,” Mark muttered.

“Don’t be such a woman, Mark!” Uther boomed. “It was only a fowling blunt.”

“Clearly, sire, you’ve never been shot with a blunt arrow.”

“No, but I’ve been shot with plenty of sharp ones. There was a little slut in Wales put an arrow in my back as a thank you for my amorous attentions.” He laughed yet again. “Watch out for Morgana; she might do the same to you if you show her your back on your wedding night.”

Mark blanched.

“Anyway; forget your pretty cousin for now. I need you to focus on the battle ahead.” He clapped a hand on Mark’s shoulder. “I am relying on you. The others are far too idealistic to do what needs to be done.”

Mark nodded. “I know what to do.”

“Good. Merlin possesses great wisdom, but he’s still a foolish boy. He may be able to convince himself that I’ll sell him his peace for one night with Igraine, but I mean to have her for good.”

“I understand,” Mark assured him. “Tonight, Gorlois will die.”


End file.
